Destiny of A Runaway or A Princess?
by DatenshiYume
Summary: A/U about how Zelda runs away from Castle life to the country of Catalia. She stumbles across a peasant family, the life she always wished for, and the love she never even dared to dream of. *chapter 4 up*
1. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Nintendo. Oh, if anyone flames me because of the pairing, I will answer with a flamethrower. There IS a reason why I'm not allowed to light the candles on the birthday cake. Oh, by the way, this is an A/U. Link and Zelda have never met before. Oh, this is going to seem a bit rushed because I want to get to the interesting part. ~MoonRider~  
  
She would escape her destiny yet. Zelda had it perfectly planned. She would sneak through the hedges and past the guards with everlasting patience. Those drones always repeated the same pattern. She'd climb the hedging and vault over, a good few meters from the Watch Tower post. Lon Lon Ranch was close by and she'd easily purchase a horse. She'd gathered all the materials she would need. Her bow and a generous set of arrows, and a dagger kept at its sheath on her calf for close hand combat if it came to that. A black cloak for her to blend in with the night, a pair of short black britches for easy movement, and a blood red top. She also brought a sheikah uniform need it be for her to swap identities once more. A pouch heavy with rupees hung at her belt. When the moon shone over her window, she'd set her plan into action. That haughty Prince would never marry her. She refused to be sold away like cattle.  
  
**********  
  
The moon was bright and visible over the North Tower of the castle. Surely everyone had fallen asleep by now. She had to hurry or else her courage would leave her. And she got out from under her covers and pulled off her nightgown. She had dressed for the escape and then put over it, her thickest nightgown to hide the dark clothing. Zelda leaped onto the tree that grew by her balcony and slowly climbed down. 'The guards must be mechanical' Zelda thought to herself. ' They move always at the exact same pace and walk the same distance always'. With the hood of her cloak to hide her face, Zelda flitted past the guards and now, she faced the largest obstacle left. She climbed her way to the top of the hedge and there she was left with a decision. Zelda either dropped the dizzying distance to the ground and risk injury or she must climb and risk detection. 'Well, I'd rather be hurt then caught' and with that, Zelda held her breath as if bout to plunge into a pool and jumped, landing like a heavy feather on the ground. And with that, she took off running towards Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
**********  
  
Zelda was waiting until sunset to approach Malon but Malon got there first. The Ranch girl had spotted her sitting by the corral when she was going out to the barn.  
  
"Hello there! May I help you? You're up awfully early aren't you stranger?"  
  
"I'd like to purchase that silver horse please." The horse moved with such grace and it mane sparkled with such a ferocity that Zelda couldn't resist.  
  
"Ceres? You must be kidding! A horse like that costs a fortune and to top it off, she's so young! You'd have to be the King to be able to have my Papa sell that horse. You'd have to be as rich as the King!"  
  
"I think this will be enough and more." Zelda replied, tossing the bag of rupees at Malon. She had to be quick, the servants would notice her absence soon and it wouldn't be safe in Hyrule anymore.  
  
"Oh my! All of these rupees! Who are you? No one carries around this much money!"  
  
"I'll take the horse now"  
  
"Will you at least lower your hood so I can see that you have a kind face? I want to make sure Ceres has an owner with a kind heart."  
  
"Will you promise to speak of my identity to no one?" Malon had been known to be one to talk incessantly. But she was also trust worthy. She wouldn't shut up if she didn't find out who she was but if she did, she would speak of it to no one.  
  
"On my life stranger." And with that, Zelda lowered the dark hood; her blue eyes sparkling like diamonds and her dazzling hair falling from confinement to frame her face.  
  
"Princess! I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please don't punish me for my cattiness."  
  
"Forget of it, just speak of this encounter to no one." And with that, she had Ceres leap the gate of the corral and they took off, not knowing where they were headed but knowing it lead away from Prince Derrick. He had agreed to marry her because of her beauty alone. Never would she give her hand to someone so shallow.  
  
**********  
  
Ceres was exhausted from running. It was dark, judging by the placement of the moon, it was an hour to midnight. Zelda was tired but she'd found her way to Catalia. And she was deftly tired. Suddenly, she felt a spear graze her shoulder and she feel from the saddle. A moblin bore down on her and she was too close for her to use her bow and arrows. She ripped her dagger from the sheath at her calf and brought if before her menacingly, ignoring the stinging pain from her shoulder and the blood pouring from the wound. Zelda leaped back and ducked under the Moblins large spear. She was under it range now and she stabbed mercilessly at it until the corpse fell lifeless to the ground. The crimson blood glistened on the dagger and she stabbed it into the ground to clean it. She had taken to long to dispose of that monster. Zelda felt lightheaded and dizzy from the blood loss.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice called and Zelda turned her head to see a house had it lights lit. She saw a tall figure emerge from the house. "Hello? Are you alright?" The figure asked. And that was when Zelda did something she had tried to never do since she was a child. She fainted like a typical damsel in distress.  
  
Does anyone know who the figure is? Want a hint? It's Link! The stories just getting good and I refuse to write another chapter until I get ten reviews. (Nice reviews by the way) This is how it's gonna be for all chapters. Bye for now! 


	2. Taking Care of A Stranger

Disclaimer: Hey, it's me again. I decided to be nice and start the chapter after only 4 reviews because I was in a really good mood after I got back from a friend's Bar Mitzvah. (Yes, I am THAT young) There's just something so cheering about seeing a guy from your French class being carried into the ballroom by two female DJs. I might add also that he was blushing like a tomato and it's always really hard to get the guy to show ANY kind of emotion so here it goes! Oh yeah, this is a DISCLAIMER. I don't own Link and Zelda and the rest but if anyone wants to give me a belated b-day present.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone!" boomed King Harkinian's voice through the once peaceful castle. Servants were running up and down the corridors in search of someone. The princess was discovered missing from her bed early this morning by a chambermaid and now havoc was wreaking its way through the castle. "Zelda Harkinian, you can not do this to me!" the King screamed out the window. "Prince Derrick is arriving in one week and what will happen when he's traveled so far to come across his bride missing!"  
  
"Sire, you must calm yourself. You'll burst a blood vessel by releasing your stress like that, highness." Impa tried to calm the anger driven King. She was shocked to see that he wasn't sad or worried at all, just angered that she would dare disobey him. 'Well I do hope the girl doesn't have to come back to this life. Her father has now proven that he doesn't care. The poor dear, I just hope she's alright.'  
  
"Impa, how could you let this happen? You are supposed to be a member of the Sheikah! How come you didn't stop her?" The king asked in a menacing voice laced with a dark foreboding state of mind.  
  
"Well highness, the Princess sleeps in the East wing and you have me rest in the servants quarters in the North East. I would not have been quick enough to stop it, let alone predict it."  
  
"How dare you talk back to me! I rule this vast land and could have you banished or executed at the snap of my fingers!"  
  
"Sire, if you do not calm down, you'll throw your heart into remission. Come rest, I'll make you some tea." Impa said leading him towards his den.  
  
  
  
Link lay awake in his bed until well around midnight. Images of Sara's smiling face shone in his mind. She seemed to care for him but in all reality, he only loved her as much as a brother would but as his younger brother Siler had pointed out, she looked at him as if she were in love. He was eighteen and would have to marry soon. He didn't care for any other girls as strongly as he did towards Serenity but there was no passion. Nothing like the romances his mother had loved in her youth but then again, Link was no Prince. He was as commoner and had never come across royalty.  
  
"Ahhh!' screamed a high voice from outside. He could hear the rushed neighing from a horse and hear metallic clang echo into the air. Someone was in trouble outside. Link rushed out of his bed, tripping on the rug of his room and rushing towards his sword. Grabbing the sword and sheath and quickly taking possession of his shield, he bolted down the stairs but he had already wasted precious time. The sounds of a struggle could no longer be heard outside.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Link called into the dark night, his words ringing through the quiet silence. He could see the bloody corpse of a Moblin lying on the ground; it's blood staining the ground a dark crimson color. He saw a figure cloaked in black whirl around to face him and they stared at each other for a moment that seemed like forever but seemed to end far too quickly for Link's liking. A pair of shining eyes stared back at him, the darkness turning black compared to the brightness of those eyes. The figure let out a small gasp and began to fall. Without even thinking, Link rushed forward and caught the figure in his arms. The hood of the cloak fell back and Link then saw the delicate angel lying in his arms. Her skin shone as pale as the moonlight, and her hair cascaded about her shoulders in sparkling golden waves. Her mane of spun gold hair dazzled his vision and her lips were stained a crimson as if she had only eaten berries since she was born, letting the juices color her perfectly shaped mouth. Her horse galloped over to him and whinnied, butting the girl with its head as if trying to wake her from sleep. The mare was the exact opposite of his beloved steed Epona. Instead of being colored like chocolate, she was the same shade as pale cream. The mane was of glistening silver while Epona was a honey gold. She was almost as dazzling as her rider. Then it occurred to him, during his appraisal of the maiden, he just now realized that her shoulder had been sliced and was still bleeding. Link's heart began to thump wildly in his chest, if this beauty died, it would be his fault and letting a creature of such poise and grace die was surely a sin.  
  
"Mother! Father! Siler! Hurry and get out here! There's a maiden out here and she's unconscious and injured!" The humor of the way his family tried to get out of bed seemed to lighten the mood of the situation. Siler had fallen asleep when walking down the steps and had fallen taking their mother with him. When his father had tried to gingerly leap over them, he had tripped and landed on the lot of them. "Siler, take care of her horse and put her in back with Epona. Mother, Father, help me get her inside." With the help of his father, he laid the stranger on the bed in the guestroom.  
  
"I'll bandage that shoulder and put her in one of my old nightgowns now get out of this room this instant you two perverts."  
  
"Perverts? Why I must say I'm deeply hurt. How could you even think I would look at anyone but you?" Link's father said, fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
"Yes, yes now shoo, the lot of you!"  
  
  
Link ran his hand through his rumpled hair as he paced back and forth across the rug that lay at the bottom of the stairs. When he had first set his eyes on the maiden lying helpless upstairs right at this very moment, his heart had begun to beat uncontrollably. His breathing grew heavy under no choice of his own. He now knew what all those books were talking about. Love at first sight was real but now it might be destroyed just because he wasn't quick enough to the draw. Link let out a frustrated moan as he thought about the girl. How her blood had stained the black robe she wore and how her golden hair had been covered in a crimson substance. How her delicate face was so pale in his arms.  
  
"Stop pacing! You'll run a hole through my rug!"  
  
"Mother! How is she? Is she all right? I she awake?"  
  
"The bleeding has stopped and she should be fine. What she needs now is rest though so leave the dear child to her sleep, will you?" his mother replied, laying her hand against her son's cheek.  
  
"She's really okay?"  
  
"Yes, she's really okay. She's going to be fine. I dare say she's quite the fighter. I did see that Moblin outside you know." She replied, a small smile brightening her tired face.  
  
  
  
She looked so frail lying in the bed. Her breathing was very faint but it was now steady. Her face seemed so pale and her brow was furrowed as if she were troubled. 'But who would bother such a fair creature? Why would anyone want to harm her?' Link thought to himself as he brought the covers up to cover her thin arms. Link was a bit of silver flash in the corner of his eye and he saw the dagger the girl had wielded to destroy the Moblin lay on the dresser. Its handle was made of gold and it shone almost has brightly as the stranger's hair. There was a pattern of three triangles carved into the gold. It seemed so familiar but he just couldn't place it. 'Well it matters not' Link thought to himself as he gently blew out the candles in the room and closed the door with a soft click. (Imagine chandelier candleholders built into the wall).  
  
  
  
Zelda's eyelids felt so heavy. She felt so weak. After a long mental debate, Zelda managed to open her eyes and look around. 'Where am I? Did they find me?' she asked herself. She took a look at her surroundings. There was a dresser on the far side of the room next to the door. Her dagger lay on it. There was a rug on the floor by the bed and a thick quilt lay over her. She was tucked in a bed and she saw her ruined cloak and her other clothes lying in the chair placed at the head of the bed. Her bag of clothing must still be with Ceres. She saw that she was dressed in a white nightgown that reached mid-thigh, the sleeve fell past her wrists and there was purple embroidery around the neck. Her shoulder had been cleaned and bandaged. 'I haven't been found but who would take such kind care of a stranger?' she asked herself. Slowly, the door was opened and the sudden envelopment of light blinded her, and then a figure stepped into the room. Zelda prepared herself for the worst.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake. I was worried. You're safe now." A deep voice told her. The tall figure in the doorway cast a shadow over the bed and it was a few minutes before Zelda's eyes adjusted to the light and she saw the figure in her doorway.  
  
Has anyone seen the cool commercial for Zelda: the Wind Waker? It's so cool. You hear a girl voice going (this isn't exact words, just the jest of it) "The winds of Hyrule blow the legend into our midsts of the boy who traveled into dangerous lands and battled the most vile evils all to fulfill his destiny which was to save. me. And you see a figure dressed in a big black cloak and I'm pretty sure it's Zelda. LOL! Isn't that ironic? I had Zelda wearing that in chapter one before I even saw the commercial! Myimato is stealing my ideas! Well, read and review people. 


	3. My Name

Disclaimer: I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while but a lot of things have been happening in my life. None of them good and I won't bore you with the grim details. Anyway, I thought I had made it clear to everyone in my first chapter that this is an A/U. That means an Alternate Universe piece of fiction. That mean I can change the characters, setting, time, and pretty much anything else, as I deem necessary.  
  
By the way, if anyone has any doubt that I haven't done my "Zelda Homework", don't even bother. While it's true that Link lived with the Kokiri with his guardian, the Great Deku Tree until he was ten, but that was only the Link from the Ocarina of Time. The Link from A Link to the Past had an Uncle who sent him to go find Zelda when a storm hit the town. Oh, for people who say Link and Zelda are related because his Uncle says, "Zelda is your . . ." and you say he was going to say sister, Japanese version, he say "Zelda is you destiny". HA! In the new game, the Wind Waker, Link even has a little sister name Aryll. Oh, I'm pretty sure that the cloaked girl is Zelda because only a quarter of the game is dedicated to saving Aryll, trust me, I beat the game already. HeHeHe!!! Also, there is the Link from the cartoon and comics. He has a family who by the way, was very chummy with the Queen. They lived in Catalia but Link came to Hyrule in search of fame, fortune and romance.  
  
Now enough of this stuff, let's get on with the story.  
  
  
  
"I'm Link. I found you outside, you really did that Moblin in.," the figure said his white teeth flashing a contrast against his tan face.  
  
"Where am I?" Zelda asked.  
  
"You're in the quest room of the Takerin house. I'm Link, the oldest son and you would be?" he requested with that same heart-stopping smile.  
  
Zelda had to think quickly. Surely she could not give them her real name but would they not find it strange that she didn't respond to the name she chose? But there was one name she was used to responding to. "My name is Adele."  
  
"Adele? As in the old Queen?"  
  
"Yes, my parents named me after the late Queen who died giving birth to the Princess Zelda. Many people say I remind them much of the Queen and that my name suits me well." 'Well, that last part is true anyway' Zelda thought to herself.  
  
"It does. You have this regal grace about you. Even when unconscious." Link joked.  
  
"Thank you and thank you again for helping me tonight" Zelda said, already beginning to climb out of bed but stopping was a sharp sting spread through her arm.  
  
"Whoa there! Your shoulder isn't near healed yet and there's no rush. You can stay here as long as you need to." Coming over and forcing her back onto the bed. Link tucked the blanket in for her, as he would for a small child.  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose though."  
  
"You wouldn't be imposing. Far from it actually. My mother would enjoy having another girl. . . . Err. . . . woman around the house. It's usually just me, my father, and my little brother Siler most of the time. For now, you just rest; I'm just going to bring you up something to eat. I know first hand that battles can make someone extremely hungry." And with that, he gently closed the door to leave Zelda to her thinking, or at least, he though he was. No sooner had the sound of Link's retreating footsteps halt did a lighter set of steps come to her door. She knew the person was standing right outside, pondering on whether he should leave her be or at least check and after maybe a minute of silence, the door opened to reveal a darling little boy with silvery gray hair and light gray eyes.  
  
"Hello!" Zelda said, a smile lighting up her features. The smile seemed to reassure the little boy a little and no sooner had he smiled back, then he came bounding across the room and jumped onto the side of the bed. Smiling and bouncing slightly with anticipation.  
  
"I'm Siler. What's your name? You really roasted that Moblin outside. You think you could show me how you did that? You horse is pretty. What's her name? How fast is she? Do you like my brother Link? How's your shoulder?" came the seemingly endless flow of questions.  
  
"They call me Adele. My horse's name is Ceres. My shoulder is much better than before and you brother seems to be very nice."  
  
"Why thank you" said a deep voice in the doorway and there stood Link, carrying a tray with tea and what looked to be chicken broth with noodles. "Siler, have you been harassing our new quest already?" he playfully asked, setting the tray carefully on Zelda's lap.  
  
"I was curious is all."  
  
"Don't worry, he's been an angel. I always wish I had a little brother or little sister. A little anything actually." Zelda said, a dazed kind of look in her eyes, as if she was seeing beyond this room into an alternate universe where she had all she dreamed for, judging by the contented smile on her face.  
  
"Well we should probably leave you to your own devices for now, we wouldn't want to be a couple of nuisances. Siler, let's go." Link said to his younger brother.  
  
"But I don't wanna-" Siler began.  
  
"Now. You can talk to Adele as much as you would like once she's rested." Link said sternly.  
  
"Well . . . . Okay." He replied after some thought. He reached up and gave Zelda a hug, his head fitting into the crook under chin. He then hopped off the bed to follow Link and closed the door behind himself, but only after having another long look at the stranger who's eyes seemed to hold a world full of sorrows.  
  
  
  
"Now what exactly were you doing there?" Link asked accusingly.  
  
"Nothing much. I was just talking to her." Siler said, trying to make his eyes appear large and sad. The puppy dogface worked on most people and even worked on Link sometimes.  
  
"Enough of that. I am not in the mood for it right now. You better not go bother her again or I'll see to it that you'll be stuck in your own bed until she's gone." Link said, shoving young Siler into his room and shutting the door with a clunk. With that, he retreated down the to the end of the hall. Opening the door, he began to ascend the steps up to his attic room. Link collapsed onto his bed with a loud sigh. 'Adele can't be older than 17. She's around my age and she's out alone. She didn't have all that many things with her either, meaning either she was disowned or she was running.'  
  
Hi! It's me again. Sorry it took so long but a lot of stuff has been happening. Anyway, if people respond to this chapter well, I'll start making the chapters longer. Up until now, these have still been samples. Oh by the way, in the beginning, the main story is romance but it'll become an Action Adventure too once I have everything set up properly. 


	4. Learing to Ride

Disclaimer: Hi, it's MoonRider, I would be sorry for not updating but I have a perfectly valid reason. You really don't wanna hear about the melodrama in my life though. Note to all reviewers though, if you review my story, could you actually read my story? "I didn't read you story but would you go review mine?" just doesn't cut it. Wait, what was the point of this again? O yeah, not mine. By the way, the "Catalian Informant" is just a newspaper.  
  
Sunlight streamed through the parted curtains of Link's bedroom but they were too late. The young warrior was already lacing up his boots, his floppy hat lying of top on his golden hair. A low yawn escaped his lips, stretching his arms above his head. Outside his window, he could already see a family of robins chirping away on a branch of the great oak tree growing next to the house. With hi honey blond locks hanging in his eyes, Link traipsed down the hallway, the aroma of pancakes sizzling in the kitchen below found their way to his nose.  
  
As Link passed the guest room, he gently pressed his ear against the thick wooden door. He didn't hear a single sound. 'Adele must still be sleeping' he thought to himself finally. Continuing on his way. Moving down the hallway to stop at Siler's doorway, Link entered without knocking, knowing from experience it would make no difference. There on the bed lay his little brother, sheets on the floor, pillow under his arm, snoring the hours away. Or at least, for now.  
  
"Hey little bro! It's time to wake up!" Link yelled, shaking Siler's body. His head bobbing back and forth and back and forth on his neck but he still somehow managed to keep snoring. "Siler! I thought you wanted me to teach you how to ride today!"  
  
Suddenly, Siler sat straight up, his right arm raised in a fist above his head. "I'll kill it!" he declared right before dropping flat on his back again and resuming his snoring. 'Well, what else are big brother's for?' Link said to himself, an evil smirk spreading across his face and a sparkle glinting in his cerulean colored eyes.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THAT'S COOOOOOOOOLD!!!!!!!!!!!" came a yell from upstairs.  
  
"Well Siler's up." Link's mother informed her husband with a smile.  
  
"Oh really? I hadn't noticed Catrine." He said, still reading the Catalian Informant.  
  
"Oh be quiet James." Catrine replied, lifting her nose in the air, trying to be condescending but failing as a fit of laughter erupted from her.  
  
"Well at least Link was kind enough to use COLD water this time."  
  
"Nice but nothing!" wailed Siler, plopping himself in a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well I am teaching you how to ride today aren't I?" Link said, ruffling his silver hair affectionately, seating himself across the table, next to his father.  
  
"You are?!?!" screamed the little boy, said, leaning over the table to stare Link straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes" came the cool reply.  
  
"YEESSSS!" came Siler's yell as he stood on the table, throwing his fists into the air, then doing what Link assumed was a victory dance.  
  
"Sit down before you hurt yourself" Catrine replied, forcing him back onto his chair and setting a plate of eggs and crisp bacon in front of both her boys. "What about that young girl?" she asked, turning her attention to Link now.  
  
'Adele'. Link hadn't thought about her since he woken from his dreams. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was a fallen angel. 'Maybe even a princess' he thought to himself. "Oh right, Adele. We should probably let her rest. Moblins are very dangerous. I'm actually surprised she managed to finish it off with the amount of light she had", was all he said to his family though.  
  
"Uhuh, uhu now can we go now?" Siler said, his cheeks still filled with egg.  
  
"Sure, why not kiddo?" he said, tossing him over his shoulder and heading out the door.  
  
"I'm gonna learn to ride!" the little boy yelled, waving from over his big brother's shoulder. "I'm gonn-"the door slamming shut, cutting of the rest of the chatter.  
  
"We sure got lucky didn't we Catrine?" James said, putting his arm around his wife's waist and pulling her close.  
  
"Yes we did James, yes we did." She replied touching her nose to his, a gentle smile on her lips.  
  
  
  
Link was very surprised to see the Adele in pen in the backyard, feeding her horse an apple.  
  
"You shouldn't be up yet."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Zelda, a bit startled at the sudden intrusion.  
  
"You should be resting, or you should at least have breakfast before." Link said, Siler still slung over his shoulder, with his arms still punching the air in victory.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine really." She said, a smile lighting her face. Link noticed she spoke with a bit of a court accent. But it couldn't be, or else she wouldn't have been traveling by herself. "Am I interrupting something?" Zelda asked, tilting her head a bit.  
  
"Oh no. I'm just gonna teach Siler to ride today." He said a bit nervously.  
  
"Well may I help?"  
  
"Oh, of course, if you want to that is!" Link said in a rush, taking a deep gulp of air.  
  
"I want to, I assure you."  
  
"Well, could you just watch him while I go put a saddle on Epona?"  
  
"I'd love to." "Adele" replied taking Siler by the hand and while Link put a saddle with shorter stirrups on Epona, Zelda exchanged jokes with his little brother. Before he knew it, Siler was up in the saddle and about to start riding.  
  
"Now just remember, keep a firm hold on the reins." Zelda said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"And stop bouncing up and down, its annoying Epona."  
  
MoonRider here, please review, I'm not getting very much encouragement to write those longer chapters so they'll stay this way for a while. By the way, please, no more inane reviews. If you don't have anything nice to say, shut up! Well, no one has said anything, mean actually but there have been 2 very absurd and out of nowhere reviews. You read and then review. You can't just review! And also, I'm just saying this one more time, A/U mean alternate universe. I could make Link a girl if I wanted to. I don't want to but I could. 


End file.
